Trato cerrado
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Porque la perseverancia sí da frutos aunque estos estén en un árbol tan alto que parece inalcanzable. Tercera parte de la saga de los primos. Advertencia: Yaoi/Slash y lenguaje soez.


¡Hola!

Hace un tiempito que no publicaba en el fandom. ¿Un par de meses? No lo recuerdo con sinceridad, atacaron los feels por Gintama y no pude detenerme. _My fault._ Como sea, acá me estoy estrenando con la pareja. Debo confesar que me costó a horrores terminar este fic a pesar que comencé a escribirlo justo después de que Daena publicara el de "Primos lejanos". Por cierto, éste sería una continuación a ese fic, la verdad es que me dio mucha penita dejar a Manigoldo rogándole a Albafica y dejarlo sin _Final Feliz_ y decidí darle algo de amor.

El orden de estos oneshots sería

1.- A cada santo su vicio. Escrito por Zahaki.

2.- Primos lejanos. Escrito por DaenaFuegoscuro

Y éste. No es necesario leer los anteriores, pero advierto que cada uno tienen sus referencias.

 **Este fic se lo dedico a mi Mili preciosa** porque es el Manigoldo perfecto **y a MissLouder** porque sin ella no hubiera sido capaz de seguir una parte que mi cabeza se empeñaba en eludir. Si este fic es clasificación "M" es únicamente gracias a ella. Nena, te quiero

Ya me dejo de hablar pendejadas y espero que lo disfruten.

Y como ya saben, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Trato cerrado**

 **By: Zahaki**

Había un sonido cruzando la lejanía.

Era una melodía que se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no fue hasta varios segundos después —segundos que en su cabeza parecieron minutos— que logró reconocer los acordes del potente _power metal_ que identificaba su tono de llamada.

Kardia tanteó torpemente la superficie de la mesita de noche que siempre estaba a su lado y sin tan siquiera observar la pantalla, contestó de manera autómata mientras sentía sus procesos mentales desperezarse con abrumadora lentitud.

— _Ven inmediatamente al bar de Calvera_ —fue el "alegre" saludo que escuchó a través del auricular.

Las cejas de Kardia intentaron unirse hacia el centro en una notoria confusión mientras los resquicios de su memoria comenzaban a indagar, reconstruyendo en sus proyecciones mentales la cara a la que pertenecía esa voz.

—¿Aspros? —reconoció tras un largo silencio que pareció exasperar al otro, quien soltó un improperio tan fuerte que le obligó a alejar el móvil de su oído.

— _Te juro que dejo a este inútil en la puerta de tu casa si no estás aquí en menos de media hora_

Al finalizar la llamada, la cabeza de Kardia siguió repasando la inusual conversación, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido. ¿Inútil? ¿Acaso le costaba mucho especificar a cuál de todos los inútiles hacía referencia? No teniendo suficiente tiempo y paciencia para meditar en ello, se apresuró a ponerse en movimiento. Decidió simplemente ir hasta el lugar y ya vería a qué venían esas demandas de Aspros y posiblemente aprovecharía la ocasión de partirle la cara por despertarle de tan plácido sueño.

A su lado una figura, ahora muy conocida, se removió al sentirle levantarse, justo en el momento en el que se subía los pantalones que exhibían orgullosos sus muslos al estar indecorosamente rasgados.

—¿Kardia? —Dégel se restregó un ojo, incorporándose en la cama para alcanzar su móvil y verificar la hora— ¿A dónde vas?

El llamado somnoliento de su primo lejano le hizo detenerse unos momentos, el contemplar la nívea epidermis a la vista le hizo considerar seriamente la idea de ignorar la exigencia de la fotocopia malvada.

—Me llamó Aspros —explicó sin ocultar la somnolencia y poca disposición—. No entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero apenas sepa qué pasa, volveré. Él no acostumbra a sacar a uno de la cama —por supuesto que no, eso era algo que haría él o incluso Manigoldo.

El sólo recordar el nombre de su amigo le hizo desechar la idea de volverse a meter bajo las sábanas. Tenía que ser él. El inútil que describía la molesta voz del mayor de los gemelos tenía que ser Manigoldo. Sintiendo una inminente alarma, sacó del armario la primera camisa que se cruzó por su camino, sin importarle que no era la más indicada para vagar por la ciudad a esas horas.

—Vuelve a dormir. Todavía hay tiempo antes de que se levanten.

Dégel volvió a acomodarse en la cama, colocándose de lado con medio costado descubierto.

—Si tengo que irme y no has llegado, al menos pasa por ahí para saber que llegaste bien.

Kardia sonrió y verificando tener llaves y billetera en los bolsillos, se acercó y besó la frente a Dégel.

—Estaré aquí antes de que tengas que volver a tu habitación.

.

No le tomó más de diez minutos llegar al lugar. Aspros se encontraba caminando hacia la salida con móvil en mano, no obstante, al verle desistió de la idea y simplemente se giró hacia la barra donde un Defteros palmeaba fraternalmente a una masa informe de lo que alguna vez fue Manigoldo. El recién llegado ni siquiera quiso preguntar, la respuesta yacía en su cabeza antes de que pudiese pensar en la idea de pedir una explicación de la situación.

—¿Albafica? —fue su saludo, y en ese momento el italiano se respingó lanzándose hacia él al reconocer la voz de su camarada.

Ante la acción, un tanto exagerada de Manigoldo, Kardia se limitó a mirar primero a Aspros, quien simplemente se entretuvo con mirar fastidiado la pantalla de su móvil como sin fingiera no estar con ellos; y luego a Defteros, que por el contrario le dedicó una sonrisilla de disculpa.

—Vamos hombre, ya sabes que siempre te dice que no te acerques a él —trató de calmar—. Al menos ya no te golpea.

—No es tan sencillo esta vez —el menor de los gemelos interrumpió su intento de consuelo, ganándose por completo su atención—. Albafica amenazó con hacerle firmar una orden de caución si seguía acosándole.

Kardia tardó varios segundos en procesar la información. Eso no podía ser cierto, es decir, Albafica perdía la paciencia con más frecuencia de la que una persona promedio solía perderla, pero dudaba mucho que llegara a esos extremos.

—No sería capaz de hacer algo así… — no había manera de que pudiera asimilarlo. Albafica era una persona muy atractiva, dueño de una insultante belleza incluso para las mujeres, pero seguía siendo un hombre y uno muy orgulloso. Hacer algo así sin duda sería un golpe muy bajo para su ego.

—Le tocó hacerlo —quien habló en esta ocasión fue Aspros sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche al borracho que ahora dormitaba en el pecho de Kardia murmurando incoherencias que evidentemente estaban relacionadas con el tema de conversación: Albafica—. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si un idiota como éste se presenta en mi trabajo a pelear con mi jefe por sus celos.

Parpadeó.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, Manigoldo?!

—Partirle la cara a Thanatos… —respondió éste sumergido en la soporífera sensación del alcohol.

—Y también partírsela a cualquier oportunidad que hubieras podido tener.

—Pero Albita es mío…

—¡Si fuera tuyo no estaríamos aquí consolándote, idiota! —se exasperó Aspros y dirigió su atención a Kardia al notar que del ebrio no obtendría ni siquiera una respuesta sin que su lengua se tropezara—. Estoy harto de esto, Kardia. Haz lo que quieras hacer, pero resuélvelo como te venga en gana.

Kardia se tensó en su sitio. ¿Por qué carajo a él le correspondía hacer quién sabe qué? Y dicho sea de paso, actuar como cupido de las causas imposibles, porque por donde se viera, Albafica parecía alguien inalcanzable para cualquier humano común.

—Pero si ahora incluso lo amenazó con echarle a la policía —replicó haciendo notar lo obvio—. ¿Crees que eso bastará para que desista? Y de no querer desistir, ¿cómo va a tener oportunidad después de lo que ocurrió?

—Yo no diría que todo está perdido… —intervino Defteros llamando la atención tanto de su gemelo como de Kardia — El jefe de Albafica intentó hacer una denuncia, pero gracias a su intervención lo soltaron hoy mismo sin siquiera abrirle expediente.

Tanto gemelo mayor como Kardia miraron al aludido sin mostrar reacción inmediata. Nunca entenderían el accionar de Albafica, aunque eso no era novedad. Ese problema, sin lugar a dudas, hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para sacar de su vida al insistente acosador sin comprometer su orgullo y no la había aprovechado. De cualquier modo, eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento, lo que importaba era que no todo parecía estar perdido para su amigo y debían aprovechar cualquier clase de brecha.

Y así fue como una semana después de esa fatídica noche en el bar, se encontraba un grupo de seis personas en una van antigua que cierto italiano saco del estacionamiento de su padre. En el asiento de copiloto, Kardia manipulaba empecinadamente el viejo reproductor hasta que su paciencia encontró saldos rojos y terminó arremetiendo contra el desgastado equipo, al que comenzó a dar golpes con la excusa de no poder sintonizar nada decente.

—Te dije que dejaras esa mierda en paz —gruñó Manigoldo con hastío—. Debiste haber traído tu reproductor como te dije.

—¿Y hacerme comprar las baterías para que todos escuchen música a mi costa? No, gracias.

—Miserable.

—Agarrado.

—Aprovechado.

—Llorón.

La pelea se extendió, pero detrás de aquel cúmulo de insultos, los demás hacían de su vida lo más llevadera posible. Dohko se entretenía con revista de variedades, observando playeras que Shion sabía que jamás usaría, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario al respecto mientras se entretenía sacando diferentes tipos de conversación a los que el chino respondía con jocosidad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar, pero uno del grupo comenzaba a mostrar claros signos de impaciencia, y no conforme con quedarse rezagado en el asiento más apartado de la pequeña camioneta, portaba un ceño fruncido lo suficientemente hosco como para ni siquiera tener que hacer uso de su mordaz vocabulario.

Dégel se hizo con uno de los envases de agua mineral, pues el calor era insoportable y comenzaba a afectar sus sentidos. Haciendo equilibrio apoyando la mano en el respaldo de los asientos, se dirigió hacia el fondo para dejarse caer suavemente al lado de Albafica, quien ignoró por completo su presencia.

—Lamento haberte hecho venir —dijo a modo de disculpa, con una pequeña sensación de culpabilidad gestándole a la altura del diafragma.

Albafica parecía estar más a gusto con el paisaje que con la vida humana en general que se encontraba en el auto. Dégel sopesó la posibilidad de desistir de levantar los ánimos de su amigo e ir a detener la batalla que libraban Kardia y Manigoldo, pero contra todo pronóstico, el otro dejó a un lado su mutismo.

—No es tu culpa tener que lidiar con todos esos idiotas y que Aspros no confíe en ellos para dejarles las llaves.

Lo que mantenía molesto a Albafica no era tener que salir y tampoco salir con un grupo, pues lo había hecho en otras ocasiones sin contratiempos a pesar de no estar muy a gusto con las concurrencias. Lo que le tenía con los fluidos gástricos revueltos desde la reunión a tempranas horas era la presencia de cierto individuo, el que iba manejando el transporte específicamente.

Una fugaz mirada hacia el asiento del piloto le hizo saber a Dégel que el joven de cabellos celestes estaba centrando toda su misantropía en Manigoldo. Emitió un insonoro resoplido y empinó la botella de agua en su boca para obligar a cualquier comentario a volver a su lugar. Aún no lograba entender cómo Albafica había accedido a acompañarles, sinceramente había dada por sentada una negativa, no obstante, sabía que él mismo era una influencia en su condición de nuevo residente en el país, lo que le hacía sentirse más culpable.

Por supuesto, la propuesta de Kardia le seguía pareciendo infantil, pero él no perdía nada con acompañarles como observador aunque al principio requirieran de su poder de convencimiento para que el otro muchacho se les uniera. Emitió un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió saciada la sed y se acomodó un poco más en el asiento. Quedaban un par de horas de camino y dudaba que en el proceso el humor del que estaba su lado se calmara. Lo mejor era prepararse para soportar la tensión.

En el trayecto, había sido necesario detenerse, siendo la parada el pueblo más cercano para armarse con diferentes provisiones. A Shion le tocó reconocer que sin Dégel y Albafica en el extraño grupo, terminarían muertos de hambre, literalmente. Los tres mencionados se quedaron varios pasos detrás de Manigoldo y Kardia, que se habían ido de inmediato al pasillo de las bebidas alcohólicas arrastrando a un impotente Dohko consigo, el rubio tenía serias dudas en dejar que su primo se llevara al chino de su lado, pero ya luego atendería ese asunto, la prioridad de momento era la comida que ocuparían los días siguientes.

Decidido a acompañar a los —en apariencia— adultos responsables, Shion prefirió quedarse al lado de ellos cuando tomaron el rumbo hacia primer pasillo del supermercado, asegurándose de observar los implementos que ambos metían en el carrito de compras sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

— _Em_ , ¿ya saben lo que haremos allá? —se atrevió a preguntar ganando la atención de los otros—. Me refiero a la comida.

—Los enlatados nunca están de más —se apresuró a contestar Albafica dirigiendo de nuevo la atención a los estantes repletos de productos de diferentes marcas y sabores exóticos que con solo el nombre hacía que el tibetano perdiera por completo las ganas de probarlo.

Shion no quería sobrevivir tres días con sólo pan relleno de algún antipasto de lo que sea que tuvieran esas latas, y por la mirada que le dirigió Dégel en ese momento, supo que la idea tampoco se le había hecho atractiva. Yendo por su cuenta, aprovecharon la ocasión para dirigirse a los refrigeradores, los que para alivio de ambos, estaba atiborrado de diferentes bandejas de carne completamente reconocibles. Tampoco se reprimieron en tomar algunos paquetes de masa lista. Considerando el grupo, seguramente tendrían que encargarse de la cocina y al no estar con hombres precisamente ordenados, resolvieron con un pequeño intercambio de palabras el evitarse los platillos muy elaborados.

—Si fuera por Kardia —comentó Dégel observando los frascos de jugo mientras decidía la combinación de los sabores que llevaría—, compraría sólo bebida y propondría que pidiéramos pizza.

Shion sonrió, no se le hacía nada difícil imaginarse semejante situación.

—Manigoldo creo que con sólo la bebida es feliz. Me pregunto cómo estará su hígado.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Dégel por fin terminó decantándose por dos de manzana, uno de naranja y otro de pera. No conocía demasiado a Manigoldo salvo por lo mucho que Albafica le había hablado de él cuando estudiaron en el extranjero y ahora por lo que le contaba Kardia cuando estaban a solas, pero podía intuir que debía comenzar a regular su consumo de alcohol, cuestión que en cualquier momento conversaría también con su primo.

—Mejor preocúpate porque no terminen dejando a Dohko igual que ellos.

—¿Igual que quién? —preguntó Kardia a su espalda armado con una cesta llena de licor en cada mano. Manigoldo estaba al principio del pasillo con otra cesta parecida a la del anterior.

—Igual de alcohólico que ustedes —repuso Dégel y en un espacio casi imposible introdujo uno de los litros de jugo de manzana para abrirse paso a la caja, donde ya Albafica había hecho un buen tramo de la cola para pagar.

No les costó ubicar el lugar donde se hospedarían, tanto Manigoldo como Kardia lo habían visitado el año anterior donde se produjo la promesa incumplida por parte de los dueños de no volverlos a invitar tras una alocada fiesta con mucho licor. El italiano estacionó la arruinada van y Kardia saltó de inmediato al exterior, moviéndose hiperactivamente hacia la parte posterior para descargar lo que habían llevado y dejarlo en la acera.

Albafica suspiró, denotando con la acción infinita decepción. También había estado ahí con anterioridad, pero había sido en ocasiones mucho más tranquilas que los recuerdos de los otros dos. La mayoría habían sido fines de semana relajados en los que le venía bien aceptar la propuesta de Defteros de alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad. No obstante, esta sería la primera vez en la que venía con un grupo numeroso y justamente con la persona de la que más lejos quería mantenerse. Resopló y descendió, dirigiéndose al portal para abrir la puerta al ser el encargado de la casa de los gemelos, motivo por el cual no pudo rehusarse a ir ante la insistencia de Dégel.

El lugar estaba como lo recordaba. Contaba con mucho espacio, tenía una amplia sala con todas las comodidades que se podrían requerir en un sitio apartado y la cocina estaba en iguales condiciones. Se adentró para abrir las cortinas y ventanas para que entrara algo de ventilación y disfrutar del poco tiempo de luminosidad que le quedaba al día que estaba llegando a su término. La casa aunque no había estado desocupada mucho tiempo, era perceptible el ligero olor a soledad y humedad por la reciente temporada de bajas temperaturas en esa zona montañosa, sin embargo el olor del sitio siempre le había agradado.

A los pocos instantes, entró el resto del grupo, cargando consigo las cosas y disponiendo todo para comenzar con la fiesta. Shion decidió hacerse cargo de la comida de inmediato y Dégel fue a su encuentro, pues era la primera vez que estaba en el lugar y era normal que mostrara tantas reservas. Debido a que pronto sería de noche, se conformaron con simplemente probar algunos aperitivos mientras Manigoldo repartía sus extrañas mezclas etílicas para amenizar el ambiente en el patio trasero, Kardia no tardó demasiado en comenzar a farfullar incoherencias y se adentró en la casa para colocar música pero fue interceptado por Dohko para impedir que pusiera lo que se antojaba al diferir en gustos musicales.

Shion calmó al chino trayéndolo consigo de nuevo al patio para evitar que peleara con un entonado Kardia que estaba más acostumbrado a la cerveza que a las bebidas mezcladas y Dégel no teniendo ánimos de cargar con el alebrestado griego, se había dispuesto a hablar un poco con Albafica. La sensación de culpabilidad seguía taladrándole los pensamientos al hacerse partícipe de tan ridículo plan cuando evidentemente el otro hombre se encontraba incómodo en todos los sentidos.

Armado con un par de cocteles —porque se negaba a beber aquella extraña mezcla preparada por el italiano—, se dispuso a hacerle compañía a su amigo al otro lado del patio. Albafica estaba echado sobre una silla extensible, pero lo que magnetizó la mirada de Dégel fue la otra figura que se acercaba a cumplir sus anteriores intenciones. Justo en ese momento, le pareció conveniente que fuese algo tarde y que el cansancio cobrara facturas.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Vamos —corrigió—. Porque te vienes conmigo a dormir.

Kardia primero unió las cejas extrañado por la exigencia y de inmediato mostró intenciones de protesta a pesar de que era obvio que su lengua no podía atender a las palabras que quería proferir, no obstante, cualquier reclamo se detuvo con una mirada de Dégel, haciéndole devolver sus palabras junto al amargo sabor del licor que se extendía desde su paladar hasta el cerebro. El galo echó una mirada hacia el otro extremo del patio y el griego comprendió que efectivamente era muy tarde y debían ir a dormir.

Shion y Dohko fueron llamados disimuladamente por Dégel hacia el interior y tras un rápido y necesario intercambio de palabras consideraron que el día debía terminar para que los objetivos del viaje se cumplieran. No les costó decidir la distribución de las habitaciones, lo sabían incluso desde antes de llegar a la hostería de turno.

Por su parte, Manigoldo se había sentado cerca de Albafica sin mencionar palabra y aunque ni siquiera había movido las pupilas en su dirección, sabía que sólo ese hombre era el que había decidido ir a hacerle compañía, el rastro de licor que se desplazaba junto a las suaves corrientes de aire se lo había advertido. Anteriormente, el italiano tan sólo se hubiera acercado a su acecho, pero el incidente y la amenaza proferida habían logrado que su actitud fuese mucho más reservada, de hecho no se había vuelto a acercar hasta esa ocasión provocando que los días pasados la misma atizara ansiedad.

—¿Sigues molesto?

No respondió de inmediato, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. No tenía ganas de verlo. No quería hacerlo porque su resolución se debilitaría si contemplaba la disculpa en los vivaces ojos azules. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y no despegó la vista del cielo, más que por seguir infinitamente molesto, era para no inducir esperanzas.

—Alba-chan, ya sé que la cagué. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar ignorándome?

El tono de súplica por un momento irrumpió en sus barreras mas no lo suficiente como para sencillamente hacerle pensar en darle a Manigoldo la posibilidad de un acercamiento sin que padeciera las consecuencias. Sin embargo le irritaba admitir que le costaba mantener esa defensa y sus resoluciones mermaban cada vez con más facilidad.

—Hasta que desistas de seguirme a todas partes —fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió para sacar provecho y acabar con esa ridícula insistencia.

Manigoldo no era el primero y estaba seguro que no sería el último que le insistiría, tampoco había sido el primero en tomar una actitud posesiva, y no se refería únicamente a lo ocurrido con su jefe. Desde mucho antes había irrumpido en todas las facetas de su vida. Ya había pasado por algo similar y no permitiría que se repitiera aunque la naturaleza de lo que el italiano le confesaba a cada oportunidad se sintiera diferente en muchos aspectos.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y deslizando sus piernas fuera la silla plegable, decidió que era momento de dejar las cosas claras. La visión de Manigoldo sentado en la grama con un vaso de licor amarillento a punto de acabarse balanceándose entre sus dedos y una expresión sofocada que le indicaba que el estado etílico ya hacía su función en su organismo, no le impidió mantener una afilada mirada que no admitía tregua.

Manigoldo se sintió encogerse en su lugar ante la mirada del hombre de cabellos celestes. Albafica podía llegar a ser verdaderamente implacable y eso lo había comprobado con crudeza las veces anteriores, pero eso jamás había sido suficiente para que se retractara y tampoco lo sería para intentar enmendarse. Dejó el vaso a un lado y se deslizó por la grama hasta estar bastante próximo al otro muchacho, quien ni siquiera se inmutó por su cercanía y conservó la torva expresión.

—Ya es hora de que definamos esto.

En cualquier otro contexto, Manigoldo se hubiera alegrado, mas el tono que había empleado el otro le hizo saber que aquella sentencia no conducía a los parajes que felizmente había imaginado.

—Alba-chan, prometo no seguirte a todos lados, controlar mis impulsos e incluso aceptar tus horarios. Si me dieras la oportunid…

—Suficiente, Manigoldo —la voz de Albafica ni siquiera había ascendido su tonalidad habitual, pero la profundidad de la misma se sintió más filosa que cualquier cuchillo—. Ya hemos hablado al respecto y por otra parte, estás borracho.

—¡No estoy borracho! ¡Y aunque lo estuviera, esto es algo que te he dicho sobrio y ni así quieres aceptar que puedo darte mucho más de lo que ves a simple vista! ¿Por qué carajos no quieres creerme? ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te asusta?!

En ese momento, la fría expresión de Albafica se tambaleó por unos breves instantes y supo que Manigoldo advirtió esa muestra de debilidad.

—He dicho que es suficiente…

No pudo seguirle confrontando. Los ojos cobalto huyeron de la otra mirada, ocultándose tras la cortina platinada por el baño metálico de la luz lunar. El italiano no quiso arruinar el avance y se conformó con posponer la conversación cuando la ebriedad dejara de ser una excusa.

—Lo dejaré por hoy si me prometes que hablaremos de esto cuando esté supuestamente sobrio.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un leve asentimiento. Sintió el cuerpo contrario tensarse de inmediato cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con los del otro, como si no decidieran si soltar el borde de la silla para aceptar el soporte que pretendía brindarle. La mano de Albafica se sintió fría al tacto, no era suave y delicada como el resto de su apariencia sugería, pero a pesar de ello, a él le encanta el contraste de los dedos maltratados por horas de jardinería.

—Es tarde, Alba-chan —dijo rendido, tras varios segundos. No quería tentar a su suerte y ya de por sí no podía evitar sentirse dichoso de que el otro chico no hubiera apartado la mano de un golpe. Albafica estaba tenso, Manigoldo lo advirtió al instante y colocó de inmediato la mano restante sobre la otra, atrapándola como si quisiera brindarle calor con las suyas—. Vamos, puedes resfriarte con este clima.

Se sentía renuente a abandonar el tacto que le proporcionaban los otros dedos y aprovechó el momento, levantándose con tranquilidad para guiar al otro chico que misteriosamente había consentido que le condujera hacia el interior. Sólo en ese momento reparó en que los demás habían desaparecido y por un momento temió que Albafica le reclamara por la situación, que pese a sí, se mostraba excesivamente conveniente. No obstante, ese no fue el caso y el sueco se mantuvo callado hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto que se suponía debía ocupar.

Ahí fue que incluso para él, la situación comenzó a serle incómoda. Albafica observó la puerta frente a sí con duda y tras echar un vistazo a las otras dos habitaciones y notar que destacaba en cada una de ellas un precario letrero, obviamente cortesía de Kardia, que citaba un aniñado «NO MOLESTAR», volvió la vista hacia Manigoldo, quien de inmediato respingó creyendo que le pedían una explicación que sinceramente no tenía.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú?

Evidentemente, el italiano se esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa, y la extrañeza de sus facciones lo delató. Albafica fingió no darse cuenta y entretenerse observando el pomo de la puerta mientras pasaba sus dedos con mesura antes de enroscarlos a su alrededor.

—Puedo ocupar el sillón donde estabas acostado. Así al menos me hago la idea de que duermo contigo —bromeó.

Albafica bufó y fue cuando abrió la habitación de lleno para introducirse un par de pasos, encendiendo la luz para evitar tropezar.

—Aquí hay un colchón inflable, puedes dormir ahí si…

—Prometo que no asaltaré tu cama en medio de la noche. Tampoco estoy tan desesperado.

—Iba a decir si no roncas, pero gracias por aclararlo. Me siento infinitamente confortado sabiendo que no tendré guardar un cuchillo bajo la almohada.

Manigoldo no quiso joder la oportunidad y aceptó el ofrecimiento, disponiendo todo con presteza antes de que Albafica decidiera retractarse de la decisión. Se acomodó una vez estuvo listo y para cuando buscó con la mirada a su compañero de cuarto, éste ya se había cambiado y metido en la cama, dándole la espalda.

La delgada figura velada por la sábana magnetizó por largos instantes su mirada mientras pensamientos tomaban rumbos que había ignorado deliberadamente, pero que sabía que en algún momento le tocaría confrontar. ¿Debería seguir intentándolo o resignarse a que no obtendría una respuesta positiva? ¿Podría resignarse acaso? Ya llevaba varios años, desde incluso antes de que Albafica se fuera al extranjero y nunca en ese tiempo había sido capaz de superarlo. En varias personas había descargado sus instintos, pero siempre la imagen del otro terminaba instalándose en su cabeza. Se concentró en los suaves movimientos de la silueta que adornaba la cama y el largo cabello celeste deslizándose como cascada, fascinado mucho más allá de lo físico sin encontrar algo en ese mundo con lo que ayudarse para poder describirlo, porque Albafica era un antes y un después en su vida, la tendencia y la certeza de que no hallaría plenitud en nada más era lo que le hacía aferrarse a la esperanza de un lugar por más mínimo que fuera.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? —inquirió suavemente, sin pensar en lo que su boca expulsaba—. ¿De qué otra manera te demuestro que te quiero?

Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, se decidió a desplazar la mirada hacia el techo mientras el adormecimiento por el alcohol y el cansancio lo sumían en el letargo del sueño a los pocos instantes.

.

Al despertar, lo primero que observó fue el techo. Le tomó varios segundos ubicarse de vuelta en la realidad y recordar que ahora se encontraba en la casa que los gemelos tenían para vacacionar. Poco a poco los recuerdos se filtraron hasta él y al estar un poco más consciente, giró la vista encontrando a la desaliñada y semidesnuda figura de Manigoldo a un lado de la cama.

Sin cambiar de expresión, le observó durante un largo momento, detallando los remolinos que se acentuaban en su cabello presionando contra la almohada, la expresión relajada y los labios entreabiertos haciendo una respiración quizás no ruidosa, pero tampoco silenciosa. Exhaló el aire lentamente por la nariz, aún se sentía aletargado por lo que no vio inconvenientes en postergar su estadía entre las mullidas sábanas el tiempo suficiente como para darle oportunidad a Manigoldo de ir despertando, y aunque lo advirtió, no dio muestras de notarlo.

—Hola Alba-chan… —saludó el italiano a su lado entre ruidosos bostezos.

—Buenos días —contestó, y le dedicó segundos de atención de nuevo.

Poco tiempo bastó para que no encontrara productivo el hecho de permanecer en la cama y decidió incorporarse, procurando no pisar al que prefirió quedarse un rato más en su faceta de holgazanería.

Ya comenzaba a puntear señales que anunciaban la cercanía del mediodía cuando Albafica decidió ir a hacer acto de presencia. Había aprovechado el momento de tomar una ducha antes de hacerlo y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya Shion diligentemente había vuelto a colocar todo en su sitio tras el desayuno. Dégel, por su parte, se encontraba disfrutando una taza de café mientras leía un libro en la barra de la cocina y desde ahí podía escuchar a Kardia lanzándole injurias a Dohko por una batalla perdida de algún juego que había llevado entre sus cosas y que como siempre, tampoco podía identificar.

Saludó ingresando por completo y se sirvió una taza de café junto a unos panes tostados a los que sólo agregó una tela de queso. Podía sentir la mirada de los otros dos a su espalda y aunque sabía el motivo de la latente inquietud, fingió no reparar en ello y se sentó frente a Dégel para comer con calma.

No hubo comentarios ni insinuaciones al respecto, y en todo caso, para él no había ninguna novedad qué contar. La discreción ganó partida en Dégel y Shion, y por lo tanto, un anuncio fue lo único que dio inicio a otra conversación.

—Hoy tendremos parrillada —informó el tibetano. Elevó la vista hacia el rubio aún con la taza de café bordeando sus labios para dar a entender que le había escuchado—, pero queríamos saber si quieres que vayamos al lago y asemos la carne allá. Kardia dice que está a unos diez minutos de aquí.

—No tengo problemas con eso. En el desván me parece que hay una parrillera pequeña.

No había escuchado la respuesta de Shion cuando en la sala se escuchó la exclamación de Kardia al saludar a Manigoldo. La reacción de los que aún le seguían acompañando en la cocina fue evidente, pero él se dedicó a llevarse el pan a los labios y revisar su móvil que había olvidado allí el día anterior. De cualquier modo fue inútil por la nula señal, declarando la momentánea muerte del aparato.

Al cabo de algunos segundos, el italiano apareció en la cocina completamente dispuesto a hacer una requisa con la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero para su decepción, nadie había tenido piedad de él y ya estaban por organizar la salida, lo que implicaba muy poco tiempo para prepararse algo. Compadecido de tan penoso espectáculo, terminó dejando la mitad de su pan.

—Si quieres puedes comerte esto. Ya estoy satisfecho.

Le pareció ver que el rostro moreno se iluminaba.

—Alba… —susurró aquel mientras tomaba el plato con actitud ceremonial hasta la altura de su pecho—, te juro que si no tuviera tanta hambre guardaría esto y le rendiría tributo…

Ante tal respuesta no supo si recuperar el pan. La idea se le hizo un tanto perturbadora.

—Tan sólo cómetelo, ¿quieres?

Por supuesto, el otro no esperó una segunda petición y comenzó a masticar con deleite dándole luz verde a Albafica de levantarse a acomodar lo que llevarían al lago al tiempo que ignoraba la insistente mirada que recibía del resto del grupo a excepción de Dohko, que no parecía entender lo que ocurría.

Terminaron saliendo un poco después del mediodía, y tal como había indicado Kardia, en pocos minutos estaban en el lago desembarcando la comida y, por supuesto, el alcohol.

Diferente a las quejas de Manigoldo, Kardia demostró no ser un inútil como el primero siempre aseguraba. Entre improperios en lenguaje italiano, el griego había terminado de armar la parrillera a orillas de un ancho lago mientras que Dohko diligentemente se encargaba de descargar y desplegar sillas y mesa bajo algunos árboles al no contar con ningún otro tipo de sombra.

El lugar no estaba nada mal para pasar una tarde y eso se reflejaba en el ambiente.

Dégel, contrario a sus costumbres, no pudo seguir disimulando la inquietud que la situación entre Albafica y Manigoldo le causaba y tras armarse con un par de cervezas interceptó al otro muchacho que se entretenía tratando de enfocar a la distancias unas flores en una de las ramas más altas de los árboles del lugar.

—¿Las viste? —preguntó Albafica haciéndole estrechar la mirada en la dirección que tenía la atención de su amigo.

—¿Orquídeas? —probó y su acompañante asintió con gusto ante el acierto—. No he tenido la oportunidad de verlas con mucha frecuencia.

—Florecen sólo una vez al año —explicó el otro y despojó a las flores de su atención para atender a Dégel quien le tendió la bebida.

Bordeando el lago, caminaron un poco ignorando las quejas de los demás de que estaba desligándose de los preparativos del asado, pero para Dégel tenía más importancia lo que pudiera obtener de esa conversación ahora que se encontraban a solas.

—Decidiste quedarte en este país por tu primo, ¿verdad?

El galo no se esperó esa pregunta en lo absoluto, y lo demostró con un breve pero sentido silencio. Su situación con Kardia le había hecho bajar la guardia y ahora no dudaba que había sido evidente. El sonido que quebró el mutismo fue la lata que destapó al fin Albafica para dar un breve sorbo, sin mostrarse inquieto por una respuesta.

—Es uno de los motivos —aceptó con neutralidad—. ¿Te incomoda?

Observando a su acompañante de paseo por el rabillo del ojo, notó como el otro miraba en dirección a donde Manigoldo, Kardia y Dohko parecían jugar "piedra, papel o tijera" para decidir quién sabe qué. Albafica, finalmente, decidió responderle:

—No, sólo se me hace curioso que decidieras cambiar tus planes.

Dégel no supo qué contestar, de hecho, él mismo no encontraba una respuesta convincente qué creerse. ¿Plan? Sí, uno que cambiaba conforme los alocados pasos de Kardia avanzaban, que si bien no eran los más seguros, le habían hecho sentir una vivacidad en cada nueva experiencia que no se comparaba a nada que hubiera vivido antes.

—Mientras el objetivo no cambie no encuentro el problema de llegar a él de un modo distinto. Aquí o en Francia, no dejaré de ser lo que soy ni hacer lo que hago.

Dégel imitó a Albafica cuando éste detuvo sus movimientos y le observó de nuevo, esta vez, sin reprimirse ni disimular la inquietud que le había abordado sin saber cómo expresársela al otro.

—¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que verdaderamente quieres saber?

Albafica no mostró reacción a su pregunta, pero todos los acontecimientos del día anterior y el que estaba en curso, le confirmaban que efectivamente el muchacho era testarudo a sincerarse consigo mismo. Cuando estudiaban juntos le escuchaba quejarse constantemente de los correos y las insistentes llamadas de larga distancia, pero justo en ese momento reavivó el recuerdo del final de cada jornada estudiantil, percatándose que al volver a la habitación que compartían lo primero que hacía Albafica era correr al ordenador para revisar su correspondencia. Dégel emitió un suspiro insonoro y observó a Kardia y Dohko sosteniendo por piernas y brazos a un Manigoldo lleno de tierra para arrojarlo tras varios balanceos hacia el lago.

—¿Cómo supiste que saldría bien?

Dégel arrancó las pupilas del espectáculo acuático y el poco elegante clavado de su primo para enfocar al chico, del que ahora obtenía toda su atención. En un principio había creído que el otro simplemente no estaba interesado en ninguna relación, pero era obvio que desde hacía mucho ya alguien ocupaba sus pensamientos y lo tenía al frente, riendo y lanzando poderosas brazadas en una carrera de la que tomó la victoria cruzando al otro extremo del lago para montarse en una roca que imitó un pódium.

—¿Quién dice que lo sé?

Sin duda alguna, a Kardia le iría mucho mejor en esa conversación. Su mentalidad simplista le permitía ver la posibilidad, que quizás no era correcta, pero entre tantas dudas era una posibilidad aceptable, "tan simple como intentarlo" enfatizaba con débil argumento pero mucha intensidad. El pensamiento le hizo rememorar el momento en el que conversó con él tras lo ocurrido en la playa, las ocasiones en las que le evitó, las visitas no atendidas cuando se quedaba en la casa de otro familiar en común, todas las veces que le colgó el teléfono cuando el identificador mostraba su nombre o cuando escuchaba su voz de un número desconocido.

Recordó cuando Kardia le obstruyó el paso, arrojándose al auto y el pánico que generó el creerle herido para hacerle descender a verificar su estado recibiendo un fuerte beso que le hizo tambalear obligándole a apoyarse contra el capot, donde terminó recostado mientras escuchaba la promesa de no dejarle ir.

—Albafica, simplemente estoy acá porque quiero. No tengo más certeza de que estoy viviendo este momento y que no quiero estar en otro lugar.

Varios parpadeos le advirtieron a Dégel que era una respuesta inesperada pero acertada. Puede que al principio hubiera tenido dudas con respecto al plan de Kardia y en realidad dudaba mucho que su primo hubiera advertido que Manigoldo no le era indiferente a su amigo, aunque también cabía la posibilidad que fuese pura improvisación. Fuera Kardia consciente o no de los pensamientos de Albafica, el viaje al menos le había puesto a pensar en ello y descarar un poco la coraza de la negación en la que quien sabe desde cuándo se había sumido.

Dégel sonrió apenas, sintiéndose satisfecho con la respuesta deducida y resolvió proponer que se reintegraran al grupo pese a la conocida manía de Albafica de mantenerse alejado, sin embargo cualquier intención se vio frustrada por la irrupción de un par alebrestado que derramaba agua sobre la tierra.

—¿No piensan venir? —bramó Kardia jadeante.

—Ya íbamos en camino.

—Podemos ahorrarles el trabajo de ir hasta allá.

Lamentablemente, Dégel y Albafica entendieron el significado de aquellas palabras justo cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Los zapatos quedaron abandonados a medio camino gracias a las advertencias que fueron ignoradas y ahogadas por el fuerte chapoteo de sus cuerpos al sumergirse. Su primera intención cuando nadó hacia la superficie era salir y poner en su lugar a su primo, y quizás, hacer una plegaria por el alma de Manigoldo, pues conociendo a Albafica estaba seguro de que no dejaría nada del italiano cuando lo alcanzara.

Ambos hombres les miraban desde el pequeño muelle portando sonrisas victoriosas. Retrocedieron unos cuatro pasos, y Dégel y Albafica comprendieron que debían alejarse de la zona de impacto a gran velocidad, por lo que las brazadas no se hicieron esperar para evitar ser aplastados. Cuando las cabezas de Manigoldo y Kardia emergieron del agua, tuvieron que rezagar los planes de venganza ante el reto de otra carrera, en el que una aceptación por parte de Albafica que les dejó anonadados incluso a los que debían encargarse de la parrilla, le hizo aceptar también.

La tarde cayó rápidamente, pero las energías de tres de seis del grupo parecían no disminuir con nada. Ni siquiera con la cantidad tan exagerada de carne que habían consumido bajo la premisa de "no desperdiciar nada". Albafica había tenido suficiente y estaba sinceramente cansado aunque no a los niveles de Dohko, quien decidió dormitar con la boca abierta, impulsando fuertes pensamientos en Manigoldo de arrojarle uno de los carbones que estaban al fondo de la parrillera. Estaba tan borracho que buscaba cualquier cosa al no tener un bendito pistacho que apuntar hacia la boca del chino. No obstante, cualquier intento quedó olvidado cuando se quemó con las brasas y decidió simplemente acercar la silla para dejarse caer con pesadez.

—Me alegra que vinieras… —dijo al cabo de algunos segundos.

Albafica le observó en silencio, tranquilo hasta que la conversación que sostuvo con Dégel alteró sus pulsaciones. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso justo en ese momento? Tiempo había de sobra para analizar y decidir.

—Manigoldo…

—Sé que estoy borracho —interrumpió el italiano. Albafica pestañeó un par de veces con velocidad. No había pensado en acusarle, de hecho no había pensado en lo que iba a decir y no podía estar menos que agradecido de que Manigoldo le interrumpiera—. No te preocupes, prometí que hablaríamos cuando estuviera sobrio, no pienso faltar a mi palabra. Tan sólo quería decirte que estoy muy contento de que estés aquí…

Asintió en respuesta, falto de palabras, ahogado de emociones. Siempre ocurría eso con ese hombre. Guardaba silencio cuando todos los argumentos y excusas eran arrojados como castillo de naipes. Lo único que le quedaba era una posición orgullosa que, de nuevo, se tambaleaba ante la intensidad con la que los ojos italianos lo veían. No era que no creyese en las palabras que Manigoldo derramaba con devoción sobre sí, sino que no había estado preparado para hacerlas suyas y apoderarse de las fervientes promesas.

El sol se había ocultado para cuando sintió a Manigoldo acercarse. Albafica se sintió abrumado, con las pulsaciones de su corazón estallándole en los oídos y el congelamiento de una expectativa que incluso ahora reconocía familiar. Sintió el peso muerto del italiano caer contra su cuello atrayéndole de vuelta a la realidad.

Manigoldo, Kardia y Dohko estaban hechos un desastre. El trío en algún momento decidió paralizar cualquier actividad física y mental para sumergirse un sueño que en realidad parecía muerte, por lo que la tarea de trasladarlos había sido una auténtica odisea. En vista de la situación, a Albafica le tocó lidiar con el ebrio italiano hasta el auto y conducir de vuelta al sitio de hospedaje, donde Dégel, Shion y él terminaron llevando cada uno su bulto hasta las habitaciones que la noche anterior habían ocupado.

A Albafica no le había extrañado que Manigoldo fuese pesado, pero debía reconocer que con "pesado" no se hubiera imaginado que tuviera que padecer tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo al llevarlo a cuestas. Sus piernas comenzaron a resentirlo verdaderamente al subir las escaleras, no obstante, lo logró aunque aún no sabía cómo. Cuando llegó a la habitación, tuvo que cerrar con su espalda la puerta y dirigirse a ciegas hasta la cama, pero imposible fue dejar aterrizar al otro suavemente, pues el peso terminó por hacerle ceder a él mismo con el del otro aplastándole y vaciándole los pulmones en el proceso. Con esfuerzo, comenzó a mover al italiano que para su desgracia, había encontrado una posición cómoda colocando una pierna entre las suyas y la cabeza en su hombro. Un resoplido frustrado rompió con el silencio al jadear para luego succionar aire y recuperarse.

—Deja de jugar, Manigoldo... Anda a tu lugar.

No hubo respuesta salvo la suave respiración que escapaba de los entreabiertos labios de su compañero de cuarto. Ilusamente esperó y los segundos que lentamente se transformaron en minutos sin respuesta, le hicieron caer en cuenta que era una batalla perdida a priori. Albafica terminó por rendirse al cansancio cuando el chillido de sus músculos acalambrados por el esfuerzo y su piel se sintió medianamente sosegada por el abrazo que se enroscaba en su cintura.

 _Es cansancio_ se repitió varias veces, y aunque cerró los ojos, no concilió el sueño sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

La mañana les encontró enrollados en un abrazo. Por la oscuridad que imperaba en la habitación, el olor a rocío que se filtraba por todas partes y la baja temperatura; Albafica fue consciente de que aún era insulsamente temprano y prefirió no levantarse, quedándose sumido en un falso sueño hasta que la suave respiración de su acompañante le abstrajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Reparó en las condiciones que se encontraba. Sus piernas entrelazadas con las del otro y el pecho desnudo de éste sirviéndole de refugio mientras sentía una barbilla fuerte apoyarse contra la parte superior de su cabeza. Una de sus manos sostenía la espalda de Manigoldo, el brazo italiano descansaba lánguidamente sobre su cintura, los vientres de ambos reconociéndose en un contacto que evidenciaba una cercanía que iba más allá que sólo dormir en el mismo lugar.

Más pronto de lo que cualquier otra mente pudiera trabajar, intentaba armar una línea de acontecimientos, y aunque todo tuviera una consecución lógica de eventos, sólo podía pensar en cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran a ese nivel, a esa proximidad que pese a sí mismo, le generaba un confort que desde mucho antes no había querido admitir.

Se obligó a controlar el galopante ruido de su corazón y entre hondas respiraciones, se llenó del aroma de quien le abrazaba al tiempo que se reconfortaba con la calidez que le proporcionaba la bronceada piel. Tras varios segundos de asimilación, intentó moverse un poco, apartando con cuidado el brazo que le rodeaba y deslizándose hasta hacerse algo de espacio. No obstante, cuando se giró para al menos marcar distancia dándole la espalda, Manigoldo le había atrapado contra su cuerpo en un envolvente abrazo que paralizó sus actividades cerebrales y le cortó la respiración.

En vano había sido calmarse.

—Por favor, no te vayas…

Albafica se mordió el labio hasta lastimarse. Sea por impresión, por duda, por el debate interior que amenazaba con dividirle. Se sintió drenado.

Aunque esa hubiera sido su intención, ya no se sentía con la voluntad de alejarse, y ese nivel de incertidumbre y redescubrimiento, le aterró. Le aterró porque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir diciendo que no, porque no sabía hasta cuándo su cuerpo reprimiría sus necesidades, su necesidad de Manigoldo. Sufrió un estremecimiento cuando el italiano arrastró la nariz por la piel de su nuca, apartando los cabellos para dejar suaves besos que electrificaban cada partícula de sí, destruyéndola para rehacerla al gusto de él.

—Déjame estar así un poco más, Albafica. Déjame consolarme con este recuerdo aunque sea un sueño.

Albafica entreabrió los labios y haló todo el aire que sus pulmones podían reunir. Se sintió incapaz de rechazar esa petición, pero lo que más le abrumó fue descubrirse necesitando más de aquella calidez, la necesidad de corresponder al capricho de un sueño que a voz ajena le liberaría tanto a él como a sí mismo. Se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente al rostro de Manigoldo, la vivaz y azulada mirada se mantuvo contemplando con fascinación sus facciones al tiempo que los morenos dorsos de los dedos pasearon dejando lava por su piel.

—Es tu sueño y en él puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Sus labios sucumbieron al beso por el que, sin saberlo, siempre había aguardado. Sintió cualquier rastro de incertidumbre diluirse, la necesidad de tomar todo lo que le había ofrecido para no dejarlo ir más. _Sí,_ decían los movimientos de sus labios. _Sí_ , decía la errática respiración que golpeaba el otro rostro. _Sí,_ decía una y otra vez cada poro de sí mismo entrando en ebullición; mas sus labios sólo se conformaron con expulsar hálitos ardientes cuando más caricias encendían su piel.

El 'sí' que había negado por tanto tiempo, entonó un eco en su cabeza sin poder ser confesado, y con esta melodía de indecisión, Albafica nuevamente se conformó con _soñar_ con los hambrientos besos de Manigoldo. Unos besos que le desconectaron hasta la última neurona que le había gritado "No lo hagas", porque sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, no podría detenerse. Y lo verificó, lo hizo en el mimo momento en el que Manigoldo deslizó la mano bajo su camisa acariciando la piel versada que no permitía que nadie tocase. Se encontró arrimándose más a él, ofreciendo su piel al sedoso tacto, dejó que sus brazos le envolvieran igual que lo hacía en todos los sueños que nunca dejó salir a la luz. Que le recorriera cada pedazo de piel, marcándola como la propiedad que siempre le perteneció.

Un leve sonido se escapó de sus labios cuando ya sentía la marea subir, mas no temía ahogarse en el proceso. Con el suave deslice de sus movimientos, el aferrarse mutuamente compartiendo el íntimo placer de estar juntos, no le extrañó que sus propios impulsos los obligaran a terminar en una posición más provechosa, sintiendo las pulsaciones de Manigoldo latir bajo su pecho.

Un perfume aceitoso los envolvió y con dos segundos de racionabilidad se percató que era el mismo sabor de la bebida que ya parecía haber mitigado sus efectos. Se sorprendió al encontrarle el gusto a la consonancia de probar el vestigio del licor sobre la presta lengua, al igual que las palmas que acunaban su rostro e impedían que se alejara.

En un momento cuando marcaron una pausa para que los pulmones se llenaran de aire, se dedicaron a mirarse en la distancia que nunca creyeron compartir. Inesperadamente, para suerte y satisfacción, ambos compartieron la autenticidad de los pétalos que finalmente se habían abierto en su relación.

Las manos de Manigoldo se encargaron de resbalar la camisa de Albafica por sus brazos, descubriendo la piel que sus dedos se ostentaron en recorrer cuando se desplazaron en bajada por toda la espalda que había sido descubierta; que conociera su cuerpo así como quería que ese hombre conociera el suyo.

El cabello celeste diluvió como largas gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro, al tiempo que oía salir un suspiro salir de los labios de Albafica. Un sonido que fue la respuesta más abierta que había oído de aquellos labios que alegaban ser prohibidos. Giró en la cama, llenándolo de besos, saciando la sed del cuerpo que latía y se estremecía bajo el suyo.

Sus dedos rozaron las tetillas, bajaron al vientre mientras su boca hacía un recorrido desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, topándose finalmente con el límite del pantalón. Manigoldo sonrió con malicia, encargándose de abrirle las piernas y situarse encima para que sus erecciones encerradas bajo sus últimas prendas, despertaran juntas.

—No sabes por cuánto… —Y prensó, un suave balanceo se regodeó en el cuerpo extendido provocándole una vibración que embalsamó el ego del italiano—, por cuánto tiempo esperé que fueras parte de este sueño, Albafica.

Y lo sabía. Aunque él hubiera estado renuente durante tanto tiempo, había sido capaz de atajar todas las señales de la sinceridad en las palabras de Manigoldo. Señales que ahora se reunían en sus pensamientos a modo de recuerdos con una vertiginosa velocidad, amenazando con explotar y saciar toda esa necesidad de cercanía que había añorado sin realmente quererlo, sin atreverse aún a confesarlo con palabras pese a que las reacciones de su cuerpo lo delataban.

Ese "yo también", que sabía que debía haber respondido, fue absorbido por la abrumadora sensación de ahogo que despertaba la temperatura que se juzgaba por ser peligrosa, mas no fue capaz de dedicarle más de dos segundos de atención a ese hecho cuando otro jadeo, entrecortado y necesitado; fue la respuesta a la sentencia y reacción a las siluetas que los dedos de Manigoldo trazaban en la tortuosa búsqueda de los límites de lo único que protegía su desnudez.

Albafica se sumergió en un letargo que le impidió armar oraciones entendibles. Anticipado a las acciones y el desenlace al que conllevaba la situación, no quiso pensar en el mañana, no cuando sus pies se apoyaban en la colcha buscando que su cuerpo hiciera contacto con la otra piel, sintiendo los roces cada vez más adictivos. Rastrilló las uñas por el marcado trapecio hasta que ubicó el músculo exacto en donde aferrar los dedos, si el siseo de Manigoldo era por dolor o excitación, él en ese momento no se encontraba con la suficiente capacidad mental para deducirlo, sólo necesitaba tenerlo ahí, al alcance que siempre estuvo; al alcance de sí.

Buscó unir sus labios y fue gozosamente recibido en un inclemente éxtasis en el que su lengua se batió contra la otra en frenesí que rociaba gemidos que se ahogaban en la garganta. Sintiéndose confortado por la piel que cubría la suya, las dudas que le habían atacado iban perdiéndose y terminaron disipándose cuando la amplia mano barrió su costado arrancando estremecimientos incontrolables aún después que la pieza restante hubo abandonado su cuerpo, develando las pálidas piernas que se flexionaron inmediatamente a causa de la vergüenza que le provocaba el saberse expuesto.

Manigoldo por su parte, rio un poco para aliviar la timidez que había mostrado, tomándole de la muñeca como si hubiese sostenido una figura de barro, apartándola con desesperante lentitud. Su sonrisa se hizo más extensa cuando se situó entre las piernas, frustrando las intenciones ajenas y poder apreciar la zona que Albafica aún se molestaba en cubrir.

—Podemos detenernos si deseas —Y sabía cuánto podía arrepentirse en dejar salir esa propuesta. Pero prefería arrepentirse él de lo que no pasó a que su compañero lo hiciera en post a lo que sea que terminasen haciendo.

Un arrepentimiento no cabía entre las múltiples opciones de su grotesco vocabulario.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue apremiante a sus palabras, dándole el voto de inseguridad cuando advirtió la meditación en el iris cobalto. Todo su miedo y resignación fue pisoteado cuando Albafica dejó ver una expresión anhelante, pasando la mano detrás de su nuca para atraerlo de nuevo a su cuerpo.

—Sigue siendo un sueño, ¿lo olvidas? —respondió. Le abrazó en un calor que no quería que se disipara ni ahora ni nunca; por ese sentimiento, por esa nueva puerta, era que había tenido temor de cruzarla. Porque sabía que se volvería dependiente a lo que no era sano para su organismo pero sí para su alma.

Y lo demás, fue enterrado bajo los resortes de esa cama cuando sellaron las posibles dudas en un beso que dio pie a lo siguiente. Las manos de Manigoldo le recorrieron los muslos, abrieron más sus piernas, lo entretuvo con largas caricias cuando la primera intromisión digita no se hizo esperar. Ahogó un sonido de queja en su garganta, y no pudo agradecer más a Manigoldo cuando éste le tapó los labios con los suyos. Lo que menos deseaba era ser escuchado por los demás residentes, era su más preciado momento. El de ambos nada más. No quería público que aplaudieran lo que muchos ya querían que pasara.

La caída era inminente desde el día que se conocieron. Hacía mucho que lo había advertido, pero nunca se sintió con la fortaleza de aceptarlo.

Al principio la nueva sensación que se apoderó de su interior le resultó incómoda, extrañamente hilarante cuando se acostumbró a los suaves movimientos circulares. Escuchó el "relájate un poco", indicación que se plantó entre ceja y ceja cuando sintió la adición del segundo emisario que tenía la tarea en abrir el camino. Si lo veía de esa forma, no cabía duda que la influencia de ese italiano era tenaz para que le hiciera pensar aquello en ese contexto.

Cuando ya su garganta parecía un instrumento soltando música para los oídos de Manigoldo, éste extrajo sus dedos y le regaló una sonrisa al contraste de la claridad que entraba tenuemente por la ventana. Compartió el gesto, y buscó apoyo en el cuello pegando su frente con la de él.

Ambos tomaron una bocanada de suficiente aire cuando al fin, el sueño se hizo realidad; Manigoldo entró y él lo recibió.

De su boca salió el nombre del italiano, lo suficientemente bajo para decirle en esas nueve letras que nunca más le dejara ir. Su cuerpo lo aceptó de una manera pertinaz, como si desde el principio estuviese ajustado para que sólo Manigoldo entrara.

Intentó relajarse, destensando los músculos y tomando respiraciones largas cuando un dolor con uñas se hizo notar en su parte baja. Obstruir un gemido le fue casi imposible, pero los siseos calmantes brotando de los otros labios fue un aliciente para ajustar su cuerpo a la novedad, que pese a ser irremediablemente incómoda, encontraba compensación en los brazos morenos que sostenían su cuerpo arqueado.

Pese a la tarea que Manigoldo ejecutaba, no se limitó en atenciones, depositando besos, caricias, susurros que reflejaban lo que le había añorado; y Albafica estrangulado de palabras sólo permitía que sus labios temblaran cuando la voz no era capaz de hacerse presente, conformándose con sólo abrazarse al otro cuerpo para decir lo que sus cuerdas se negaban a confesar.

Si el otro era capaz de entender su mudo lenguaje, no lo sabía, pero la satisfacción le llenó cuando otros besos se anudaron en sus labios y el empuje provocó un gruñido que hizo acopio en la boca italiana. Ignorando las quejas de su cuerpo, Albafica acarició el otro rostro aun cuando Manigoldo se separó de sus labios y mostró intenciones de concentrarse en los lentos y circulares movimientos de sus caderas, movimientos que prontamente transformaron la incomodidad en una sensación que le sumió en un sopor intolerablemente plácido a medida que el ritmo aumentaba.

Incapaz de contener los sonidos, los jadeos comenzaron a ganar volumen hasta transformarse en gemidos sin que estos rompieran completamente con la tranquilidad que reinaba en el hogar. Y en algún momento le fue necesario aferrarse a los fuertes brazos mientras su propio cuerpo buscaba más del delirante contacto que rozaba con cada punto sensible en su interior.

No hubo más espacio para la vergüenza. La barrera que colocaba límites a sus cuerdas vocales se disolvió con la temperatura que azotaba su cuerpo, Manigoldo se batió contra él a un ritmo frenético y él sólo podía pensar en que no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar. Las uñas rasparon la espalda contraria al tiempo que sus labios coreaban el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

Y de nuevo su cabeza repetía un "sí, sí, sí…" en un bucle que amenazaba con hacerse infinito y que sólo se rompía cuando una estocada particularmente fuerte o en otro ángulo arrancaba un gemido de éxtasis que se propagaba por su piel con un cosquilleo que convulsionaba cada músculo por algunos momentos.

La pequeña risa de Manigoldo le advirtió que pretendía seguir con la tortura, una tortura que a él se le antojaba agridulce, un contraste que iba desde la más intensa de las sensaciones hasta el sosiego de la ternura con la que cada beso era depositado en su piel, y desde allí no hubo forma en la que su cuerpo dejara de estremecerse, sudar y pedir más.

—Te amo, Albafica —dijo, en un breve momento de lucidez antes de sentarle sobre sí—. Nunca he podido dejar de hacerlo.

Albafica pudo verle entre los puntos negros que entorpecían su vista, la cual se comenzaba adaptar a los leves resquicios de un amanecer tardío. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho italiano, sus músculos siguieron temblando y contrayéndose con la virilidad del otro aun invadiéndole y abrió la boca para responder, pero el siseo del otro frustró la formación de la oración que reverberaba en su garganta junto a otro beso.

— _Shh_ … cuando lo digas, quiero que sea más que un sueño.

Siendo víctima de una breve conmoción, Albafica dio un perezoso parpadeo, producto del embote de excitación del que su cuerpo seguía siendo febril víctima, antes de que su mirada se iluminara en comprensión y respondiera con un asentimiento.

Ese día, salió de la cama más tarde que el anterior. No era su costumbre, pero su cuerpo se había negado a despegarse de las sábanas y el cálido abrazo que había compartido con el amante del sueño. Miró a su lado, la suave respiración de Manigoldo le confirmó que seguía dormido y se permitió unos segundos de contemplación antes de atreverse a acariciar suavemente el otro rostro que parecía lejano a despertarse.

Así era mejor.

Se llevó el calor en sus dedos cuando decidió marcar una necesaria lejanía de camino al baño, sitio en el que fue depurado de cada una de las pruebas que pudieran delatar la debilidad de la que había sido víctima esa madrugada y de la que no pensaba admitir de momento.

Terminada la labor salió del baño para dedicarse a vestirse y un par de suaves golpes en la puerta le hicieron apresurar dicha tarea. Dégel se presentó ante él con su sempiterna expresión de neutralidad a pesar de que las pupilas buscaron en la habitación con disimulo, notando al italiano aun dormido en la cama. Albafica advirtió el diligente escrutinio y sintiéndose descubierto no le quedó opción salvo la de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta de inmediato tras de él.

—Preferí venir a despertarte antes de que Kardia entrara a gritos —explicó sin dilación el francés y con una acentuada calma que declaraba comprensión—. Les guardé algo de comer, nos estamos preparando para salir de regreso.

El sueco asintió pero antes de que Dégel emprendiera la marcha, le sostuvo de la muñeca—Iré a comer —aceptó con voz queda dejando que la mirada se perdiera en la cerámica que adornaba el suelo—. ¿Podrías…?

Dégel respondió con un par de parpadeos, extrañado de la actitud de Albafica antes de aceptar—No te preocupes. Yo me encargo.

Albafica no dilató más su partida y susurrando un agradecimiento, terminó perdiéndose rápidamente piso abajo. Dégel se dispuso a hacer lo pactado, respirando profundamente antes de ingresar para simplemente confirmar lo que había sospechado. Manigoldo se encontraba con el cabello más revuelto de lo usual, además de estar completamente desnudo. El francés no permitió que esta imagen lo distrajera de su tarea, avanzando con tranquilidad por la habitación hizo notar su presencia abriendo las ventanas para dejar entrar la fuerte luz del día, ocasionando el efecto deseado.

Manigoldo se quejó con un gruñido lo suficientemente ronco como para ser una palabra antes de dejar salir alguna oración entendible—No seas tan cruel, Albita…

—Me atrevería a decir que soy lo suficientemente clemente al tomar la iniciativa antes de dejar que Kardia te despierte a su manera. Tú mejor que nadie deberías conocer bien su costumbre cuando se impacienta.

El italiano al reconocer el dueño de la voz, se incorporó con tal rapidez que se descubrió por completo y procedió a quedarse sentado cuando un mareo le abordó al punto de retumbarle cualquier pensamiento que pudiera estar gestando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó a ciegas la sábana, llamándose a algo de pudor a pesar de que el francés estaba más entretenido viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana.

—¿Dónde está Albafica? —preguntó con voz gangosa al tiempo que se acariciaba las sienes.

—En algún lugar de esta casa —el tono neutral de Dégel provocó que Manigoldo levantara la cabeza al fin justo en el momento en el que éste se volvía para abandonar la habitación—. Saldremos en un rato. Te esperamos abajo.

El camino de regreso transcurrió no silencioso, pero sí mucho menos alebrestado que la ida. Algunos del grupo en el auto atribuyeron la calma al cansancio, otros sencillamente no podían dejar de pensar. Dégel no quiso hacer presión en Albafica y Albafica por su parte se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje hasta que retornaron a la ciudad y descendió dando lánguido buenas noches para internarse en el edificio donde tenía un departamento con tal velocidad que Manigoldo no tuvo oportunidad de tan siquiera hacer alguna clase de aproximación que le permitiera decidir cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Kardia, que no había parado de hablar tonterías durante el viaje, miró la puerta por donde su amigo había desaparecido para luego volver la vista hacia su compadre de juerga, quien seguía con la vista fija en la misma dirección.

—¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? —quiso saber el griego

Manigoldo podía hacerse una idea, pero no tenía una respuesta que pudiera darle en ese momento a Kardia pese a que lo sucedido era en gran parte su mérito.

—Yo que sé —atinó a responder con un movimiento de hombros desinteresado sin poder evitar que sintiera un revoltijo en el estómago que le impedía conservar esa actitud—. Vámonos que me duele hasta el culo de tanto manejar.

Una semana. Una semana hacía desde ese día que habían regresado y también se cumplía una semana en la que Albafica parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra, literalmente hablando.

Manigoldo marcó innumerables veces y se plantó horas y horas en la puerta del edificio donde residía el sueco. Por supuesto, había pensado en ir al trabajo de Albafica, pero considerando lo que había ocurrido la última vez no le pareció la mejor de las ideas el mostrar su cara por ese lugar, más que porque lo viera el imbécil que quería arrebatárselo y al que había tenido el placer de partirle la cara, era para que el causante de sus numerosos consuelos solitarios, desvelos y borracheras —en apariencia sin sentido— no malinterpretara sus intenciones y terminara echando por la borda cualquier adelanto que pudiera haber tenido aquellos días de perfecto paseo.

Claro, ése era el pensamiento que imperaba, pero su paciencia comenzaba a tocar límites y concebía la posibilidad cada vez como la única opción que le quedaba al no tener siquiera una mísera pista de la ausencia del otro hombre. Podía intentar abordar a Albafica a la salida y llevarlo consigo para hablar, desde su posición, realmente sentía que necesitaba algunas respuestas, que se merecía alguna clase de audiencia o lo que sea.

Volvió a mirar su reloj y en vista de que comenzaba a cerrarse la tarde significaba que aún estaba a tiempo de dirigirse hasta allá y al menos esperar en la cafetería del frente con la esperanza de verlo. Sólo tenía que ser discreto y pasar desapercibido, cosa que de por sí resultaba ser bastante difícil. Y es que el ser irresistible tenía sus desventajas en ese tipo situaciones. Con dicho pensamiento, decidió irse al centro de la ciudad y esperar en el sitio planteado con un café tradicional en mano mientras lo vaciaba de a lentos sorbos para justificar la ocupación de una mesa en el soso local.

Gente iba y venía dificultándole avistar la figura que anhelaba ver, pero sabía que ese cabello era reconocible en cualquier lugar. Sólo esperaba contar con la suerte de verlo.

—¿Desea pedir algo más? —quiso saber por tercera vez la mesera con indiscreta coquetería que a él comenzó a exasperarle.

—Sí. Me gustaría que no volvieras a menos que te llame —respondió de mal talante y es que la insistencia de la chica en verdad comenzaba a ponerle más ansioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

Mil y un hipótesis se había planteado el italiano durante esa semana. Mil y un veces se enfrentó con la fatal idea de un posible fracaso, con la idea de que sus de esfuerzos sólo había conseguido una noche que a ese punto le hicieron proyectarse la posibilidad de que ese encuentro con Albafica lo había soñado en uno de sus tantos delirios, que realmente había sido producto de un sueño que sintió real. No obstante, aún quedaba la confirmación de la otra parte y es que semejante desaparición tan sólo aseguraba que no había sido el fruto de su anhelo.

Necesitaba una respuesta. Era necesaria para la resolución, pero no le permitiría esconderse como langosta entre malecones, eso no era la respuesta que necesitaba para saber que había fallado y que no obtendría el tan buscado sí por el que había peleado durante años.

La mesera, pasmada en el sitio por su intento fallido, resolvió retirarse con unas torpes disculpas, permitiéndole volver a sumirse en sus reflexiones considerando que también había perdido el tiempo ese día y no concretaría su objetivo. O Albafica se escondía muy bien o simplemente no estaba escrito que ellos estuvieran juntos. Sinceramente no creía en el destino, pero ante tantas barreras se le hacía difícil no imaginar que alguna clase de ente sobrenatural estuviera jodiéndole la partida.

Una ojeada a su reloj confirmó que la hora de salida pautada ya había pasado hacía un rato sin que se dejara ver el sueco, mas la suerte tenía dispuesto otro resultado.

Cuando Manigoldo veía sus esperanzas reducidas a meras especulaciones, una silueta conocida irrumpió su campo visual. Justo en ese momento, experimentó la sensación de tener mucho tiempo sin verle, apreciarlo en la manera que lo veía y que se le hacía tan difícil explicar. Era una sensación que se asemejaba a esa ocasión en la que el otro hombre había vuelto de su viaje de estudios en el extranjero.

Una suave llovizna se hizo presente y poco a poco las gotas engrosaron hasta humedecer las calles que de inmediato se aglomeraron de personas, arrastrando a Albafica con rapidez y amenazando con desaparecerlo de su vista, situación que no permitiría tras la exhaustiva búsqueda.

Se incorporó dejando tres billetes en la mesa, lo que resultaba ser más de lo que costaba el café que había tomado. Agarró su chaqueta y salió del pequeño local iniciando su trayecto apenas ubicó a la figura entre el mar de paraguas que entorpecían su visión, mas no se había percatado hasta ese momento que no se encontraba a solas. Desde su posición no podía distinguir muy bien al acompañante de Albafica, pero seguro estaba que no era el idiota al que le partió la cara la última vez.

Manigoldo intentó con muchísimo esfuerzo invocar la calma, recordándose que la última vez que había actuado por impulso las cosas habían tomado un giro que casi le hacía perder por completo cualquier oportunidad. En ese momento no era capaz de diferenciar. No sabía si la distancia que mantenía aquel individuo de cabello platinado era insultantemente cerca o los celos andaban jodiendo, haciéndole percibir que aquella aproximación traía consigo intenciones desagradables.

No era capaz de ver o tomar mayor detalle de la actitud de Albafica ante aquel abordaje que se hacía descarado con el pasar de los segundos. Sin embargo, pudo notar que la espalda de éste se mantenía recta y que sus pisadas en ningún momento dejaron de ser firmes, como si guiara la pequeña comitiva que se había formado tal vez sin pretenderlo. Era evidente que aquel personaje quería acercarse de alguna manera insana.

El ruido del chapoteo que producían sus pisadas, sumado al de muchas más, no le permitía escuchar la conversación, pero era obvio que se producía alguna por el movimiento de labios del que abarcaba su rango visual, a Albafica no podía verlo pero podía intuir que hablaba muy poco o que el tipo aquel hablaba solo por el constante movimiento de su boca. Sin que pudiera refrenar más sus impulsos, aceleró el ritmo de su caminata hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca y lo primero que alcanzó a escuchar no le agradó en lo más mínimo porque confirmaban que sus ideas eran bastante acertadas.

—Escalarías a una buena posición…

Sí, puede que sonara a propuesta laboral, pero Manigoldo podía entrever en las líneas de aquella corta frase más intenciones. La condicionalidad de la misma hablaba por sí sola como para ignorarlo y él era lo suficientemente mal pensado como para no notarlo.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, Minos —llegó a sus oídos el tono neutral de Albafica que tan bien conocía y no pudo haber estado más contento de escucharlo en esa ocasión—. No estoy interesado en formar equipo contigo en _ningún aspecto_.

Los pasos se detuvieron al instante cuando aquel que fue llamado Minos tomó de la muñeca a Albafica obligándole a detenerse. Albafica con toda su solemne actitud, se dignó a mirarlo de soslayo sobre el hombro y por su expresión, Manigoldo intuyó que debía intervenir y dejar en claro su posición.

—¿Necesitas un boceto más claro de lo que acabo de decirte? —preguntó Albafica con frialdad.

La expresión de Minos pasó de la evidente galantería a una que le fue difícil deducir, pero que le desagradaba tanto o más que la anterior.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás perdiendo?

—Tal vez no la tenga, pero yo sí tengo la certeza de que tú perderás todos los dientes si lo sigues tocando de esa manera.

—Manigoldo… —la expresión de Albafica se tambaleó y al italiano le pareció ver que su piel cobraba un nuevo tono de palidez.

—¿Y tú quién eres para inmiscuirte en _nuestros_ asuntos?

—El que te hará la cita con el dentista si no lo sueltas de inmediato. Advertido estás.

Albafica, por su cuenta, se zafó del agarre de Minos, negándose a ser defendido. No era como si lo necesitara en realidad y pretendía demostrarlo.

—Manigoldo, por favor… —pidió con dientes apretados.

—¡Por favor nada, Albafica! Llevo una semana intentando localizarte ¿Cuándo pensabas darme la cara? Creo que merezco al menos que me contestes una puta llamada ¿no?

—No es lo que parece…

—Obviamente no —interrumpió Minos con actitud altiva, creyéndose en una posición ventajosa—, porque como puedes ver, has interrumpido un tema importante —tomó de nuevo la muñeca de Albafica pero antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, un certero golpe, auspiciado por un puño proveniente de los suburbios italianos, le había derribado dejándole aturdido por algunos segundos.

—Te lo advertí, desgraciado —gruñó—. ¡Y si quieres más, tengo suficiente para darte hasta en el alma, hijo de puta!

Albafica se vio en la obligación de tomar partida y sostener a Manigoldo antes de que se le fuese encima al que acababa de ser derribado y a quien le tomó algunos segundos el poder reincorporarse. Minos se levantó mientras sostenía la parte que ya mostraba notorios signos de inflamación. Recuperando su porte, dentro de lo que podía, sustrajo de su gabardina el móvil en el que comenzó a desbloquear para marcar con velocidad.

—Yo que tú no haría eso —advirtió esta vez Albafica vaticinando las intenciones—. Si lo denuncias yo levantaré una acusación en tu contra.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Albafica recogió su maletín que había quedado olvidado en el suelo pero antes de seguir le dedicó una última mirada a Minos.

—Sé que me habías pedido una explicación a la negativa que te he estado dando y aquí te la presento. Ahora, si me disculpas, él y yo tenemos sí tenemos asuntos que atender —tomó la mano a Manigoldo y le condujo por la calle que había quedado atiborrada de peatones entretenidos con el espectáculo vespertino.

Manigoldo se dejó guiar en una especie de trance catatónico. Carente de voluntad alguna para dar voz a todas las inquieres que desde hacía una semana atizaban sus pensamientos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar? Para cuando fue capaz de que su consciencia cobrara rastros de lucidez, notó que se dirigían a una calle que no reconocía como las habituales y que ingresaban a un lujoso edificio que lagrimeaba luz por todas partes desde las arañas suspendidas que exhibían numerosos cristales.

—¿Un hotel? ¡¿Quién carajos eres tú?! —preguntó con sincera estupefacción.

Albafica miró hacia atrás apuñalándole con la mirada y exigiendo una especie de "cierra la boca" que sólo él podía reconocer en la molesta mirada cobalto. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras con la recepcionista, el sueco recibió las llaves de una de las habitaciones. En silencio le siguió sin tener en claro las intenciones del hombre y cuando ingresó a la suite detrás de él, pudo notar diferentes objetos que se le hicieron familiares.

En el perchero estaba el saco negro que Albafica usaba con frecuencia, algunos objetos personales al igual que otras pertenencias de trabajo de las que logró reconocer algunas.

—Desde hace una semana me hospedo aquí —inició Albafica la conversación—. Encontré una fuga de agua el día que volvimos de viaje. Las filtraciones arruinaron varias áreas de mi departamento.

—¿Y tu celular? —preguntó sin poder evitar que se diluyera cierta hosquedad a modo de reclamo.

—Terminó en la bañera cuando se escapó del bolsillo de mi camisa. Hoy precisamente pude comprar otro, pero fue todo un proceso colocarle el mismo número del anterior. El papeleo del seguro y demás trámites se llevó mis otros días.

Manigoldo asintió comprendiendo ahora la situación.

—Joder, Albafica… —masculló mientras se removía el cabello humedecido por la lluvia— ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pensé esta semana? ¿De cómo me torturó la idea de que te arrepintieras de lo sucedido? ¡¿Te costaba mucho hacerme llegar un miserable mensaje?!

—Lo necesitaba para pensar…

Aquella sentencia detuvo de inmediato la perorata de Manigoldo, quien en ese momento reparó en que no estaba en posición de hacer reclamo alguno cuando que de por sí había sido idílica la oportunidad que había tenido con Albafica días atrás. Ante la idea que se cruzó por su cabeza, pasó saliva sintiéndose ansioso sin llegar a demostrarlo completamente.

—¿No te gustó el sueño al punto de que se convirtió en pesadilla? —inquirió. Su voz se seguía escuchando firme y segura, pero estaría mintiendo si decía que la situación no estaba abrumándole con las posibilidades que se presentaban en sus pensamientos.

Albafica finalmente respondió con una suave negación.

—Simplemente no quiero tener más sueños contigo… —declaró revelando sus irises a las luces artificiales de la habitación— Quiero que el sueño sea realidad, Manigoldo…

Manigoldo no es que fuese precisamente bueno con esas cosas a la que la gente llamaba metáfora, pero él había logrado comprender las palabras de Albafica y sintió que su pecho estallaría de emoción. Sin emitir respuesta vocálica aún, se acercó para arrebatar el aliento del otro, internarse en su sistema acariciando su lengua con la propia, abrazar su delgado cuerpo y oler sus cabellos con desbocada devoción. ¿Cuánto había luchado por _ese_ 'sí'? Sólo por ese momento que estaba disfrutando, sentía que todos esos años habían sido realmente pocos para la satisfacción que dejaba aquel cuerpo que vilipendiaba sus instintos, sus sentidos y sus emociones.

Albafica sonrió contra el beso otorgándole más complacencias al italiano de las que pudo haber imaginado en una vida, y éste correspondió repartiendo más besos en diferentes partes como si no fueran suficiente para drenar todas las energías que necesitaba derrochar en ese momento. Para decir todo lo que su lengua natal y adquirida no podían declarar.

Volvieron a separarse, pero cuando Manigoldo buscó los labios con impaciencia una vez más, el otro se alejó interponiendo las manos para hacerse espacio.

—Aún no he terminado… —musitó dejando ver una sonrisa— Ahora que estás sobrio y que esto ya no es un sueño...

—Oh, sí. Una promesa es una promesa —reconoció Manigoldo sin dejar que los ánimos se apaciguaran, de hecho eso era imposible. Acarició el rostro frente al suyo, y reuniendo la seriedad que el momento ameritaba, continuó—. ¿Me dejarías quererte de todas las maneras que mi incompetencia me permita?

Los labios de Albafica temblaron antes de dejar salir una risa que ganó volumen desconcertando a su acompañante por breves instantes—¿Qué clase de declaración es esa? —cuestionó con diversión.

—Da igual, lo importante es hacerte feliz.

Albafica asintió calmando su risa para luego acariciar el rostro de Manigoldo con el dorso de los dedos, observándolo como lo había visto en la noche compartida—Y ahora que esto no es un sueño puedo decirte que te amo, Manigoldo.

La sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del italiano.

—Y ahora que hemos cerrado el trato y cada quien ha cumplido su parte ¿qué sigue? — preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—Hacer el sueño realidad, supongo.

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
